


Starting Points

by w4rl0rd



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Not like heavy shipping but just a cute implied thing I guess, Roommates, There's brief mentions and references to other characters, This is a University dorm roomate AU thing !!, im sorry if some of the characteristics are a lil ooc or something!! im tRYING OK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4rl0rd/pseuds/w4rl0rd
Summary: Robbie has been assigned a roommate, and the two don't officially meet until around a week after he moves in.Yet somehow, they still learn stuff about one another. {University Roommate AU!}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, it's Miz from @gothrobbie on Tumblr!  
> Feel free to shoot us a message there if you want!  
> There's 3 of us on that blog as mods, and we're fairly new to this whole scene so by all means- more the merrier!  
> I hope you enjoy this lil rambling stuff! <3

Robbie has been at this uni for a year now, and has a fundamental understanding of how he works best, and how everything else works around the campus.  
  
He's more or less settled and he actually rather doesn't mind the hours. The freedom of kinda doing things on his own terms really keeps him content, and not pressured as much as previous education.  
  
This of course doesn't mean that his habits and methods are perfect, no. In fact they've probably just gotten _worse_ over time.   
  
But they're in a routine almost, so Robbie knows exactly how to handle it.   
  
What he didn't know how to handle though, was the news that fresh meat was going to be moving into his dorm room.

 

* * *

 

He did try to protest it, but quickly shut it down due to exhaustion and just a general sense of not caring.   
  
And, good he didn't, because he can't say he even noticed anyone had moved in at all. 

His schedule was relatively simple, and overall the same.   
Studies during the morning, mostly consisting of literacy classes and history like subjects. An earlyish start, to finish early.  
  
Once that was done, he'd go back to his dorm to just take a few hours to himself, and once it got to sundown- his inability to sleep would kick in.

Insomnia was probably the main thing he massively struggled with, the second being his lacklustre diet. So, when it got to nights, he'd often leave the house to check into the library and catch up on various subjects.   
  
This meant when  _he_ moved in, with his polar opposite timetable, it took the pair around a full week until they even crossed paths at all.   
  
Sportacus was a fresh faced, rather energetic active man with many skills athletically fit under his grubby little belt. 

He took more of a sporty approach,  _obviously_ , so his hours were more during the entire day, with a little give in the mornings. On top of his all day classes, he volunteered around a lot and went to the gym every day from 5pm till 8pm.

There couldn't have been a more unfit (though certainly not literally) roommate for Robbie to have.   
  
 Having clashing schedules really did benefit him to say the least, but Sportacus on the other hand was a little upset he wasn't able to meet the person he'd spend the next year with, but he figured they couldn't not see each other forever.   
  
And thus began the term. 


	2. Chapter 2

The first few days, they went about their own individual businesses, and the only way they got an inkling into each other's life were by their belongings stashed around their shared room.  
  
Robbie was actually rather neat, all his items the same monochromatic scheme with purple undertones here and there. Matching notebooks, pen sets, various other stationary all sat perfectly squared upon black wall mounted shelves.  
  
He'd seen it fair to split the room in a perfect middle, meaning the centred window was dual owned by them both. Robbie used his small ledge side to place potted plants.  
  
His roommate, used his to place various participation trophies.  
  
So far he'd learnt that this new partner of him was _ridiculously_ sport orientated. On his side of the room were various bags of sports equipment, neatly folded sportswear, small personal gym artefacts- like those weird things you squeeze to improve your arm strength, along with just general dumbbells tucked under his bed.  
  
It took Robbie a while to notice more things as Sportacus unpacked more, a new item appearing in the smallish room as if it'd been there forever.   
  
One of these newer additions was a regular sized framed photo of a young adult with lusciously curled, honey gold hair kneeling with a bright smile surrounded by kids of many different statures.   
Stood proudly next to the male was a small girl, no more then 9, all pink-clad and holding out a medal for 1st place in a football match.   
  
Robbie analysed it carefully, catching himself smiling at how happy all the kids looked around this man.   
  
Then it struck him, a few minutes late.   
  
''Huh. That must be my unknown housemate.''   
  
''Cute.''  
  
Robbie chuckled softly to himself, reading the numbers '' _13:08_ '' on his plain digital bedside clock and slinging his bag round his side, leaving for his next class.  


* * *

  
Sportacus hummed a happy tune to himself, opening the white door to their room and flicking the lights on, greeted by the dark side of his roommate's decor, and the bright motivational side of his own.  
  
He grinned as he plopped his gym bag down at the foot of his bed, and sighed happily as he sat himself down.   
  
Despite his overall content demeanour, he had to say he found himself quite liking Robbie's style.  
  
Sportacus wasn't a messy person, but he wasn't too fussy either. Not nearly as pedantic as his mystery friend.   
  
Everything was just so...  _perfect,_ he had to admit he was impressed.   
  
What he was able to gather from the formality of his stationery was signs of an intellectual, hard working man that Sport really wanted to meet.  
  
That same clock as before now read '' _21:14_ '', and he began getting himself ready for bed. The only other trait he'd assessed was that this splendid hard worker never slept, which only raised more intrigue for Sportacus.  
  
He shrugged, yawning, and snuggled into his sheets. ' _Tomorrow may tell_ ', he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I wanna say quickly that I know Robbie is super messy and Sportacus is super neat and clean, but I kinda just feel as if this is suited for them best in such a casual environment? So sorry if it's a little out of character for you! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

  
The first time Sportacus caught a glimpse of his roommate was a Friday night, 5 days after enrolment and his arrival at this dorm.

The day had been spent at his usual classes, but instead of going to the gym afterwards, Sport had been asked to referee a kids match at the local youth club that had a partnership with the university.

Sportacus had agreed immediately, as he personally saw exercise as a very important aspect of everyday life. It encouraged group activity, released endorphins, and helped with blood pressure. There was nothing better than that.   
  
But due to this, he got home later than his usual 8pm shut off time. By the time he'd had a chat with the parents of the kids in the match, cleared up the courts and spoken to the other instructors, it had gotten rather late.   
  
Well, not late to an average uni student, but Sportacus differed.   
  
So as he traipsed back to the room, expecting the usual, he was a little shocked to see the flood of lamp light from under the door.  
  
Was Robbie actually... home?  
  
The lack of noise told Sportacus enough. While he would assume him to be the type of person to sit in silence, the lack of shuffling of footsteps or anything at all made it quite clear Robbie might be asleep.  
  
In an attempt to not disturb him, he quietly unlatched the door and walked in carefully.   
  
And he couldn't help himself from chuckling.  
  


* * *

  
The day for Robbie had been a stressful one.   
  
The kid didn't sleep, meaning he felt like death the majority of the time. And in order to postpone this feeling of utter exhaustion, he binged on anything caffeine and sugar filled to make it through.  
  
Seeing as this was his second year, and it'd been a week since the term had begun, there were already preliminary examinations and such in preparation for the increase of work.   
  
Robbie was suffering. He had two exams on the same day, with no sleep or a proper bite to eat all week, and even potentially before the trimester began.   
  
Dark circles already formed under his already paled dead eyes, as his room side became littered with remnants of his diet- coffee cups, energy drink cans, and chocolate bar wrappers.  
  
After the incredibly long and tedious day, he dragged himself home at 7ish, having spent all day popping into exams, and if not writing tests- studying for them.  
  
As he got to the empty room, he  _immediately_ fell facefirst onto his bed. Still fully clothed, bag not even fully off his shoulder and way too tired to function even a little bit.  
  
This is the sight Sportacus had walked in on. A lamp switched on, illuminating the raven hair of the slender pale man who lay buried into his bedsheets and out like a light, while crushed coffee cups and sweet wrappers littered the half of the room.  
  
He smiled. He understood. Sportacus made his way to the bathroom, showering and getting himself into his loungewear, before attempting to help out the poor Robbie crashed in their room.  
  
Sportacus very gently slid the bag off his shoulder and onto the floor, and pulled his shoes off to place neatly under his bed. He then turned out the light and got into his own covers to sleep off the fatigue.


	4. Chapter 4

 

The Saturday morning that followed started with Sportacus waking up at 6 am, doing his usual stretches and paying a glance to his housemate he'd finally seen.  
  
Seeing as it'd been a full night, Robbie had moved from his comatose state into an actual sleep, meaning he'd actually shifted from suffocating himself against the covers, to resting against the pillow he was clutching as a teddy bear, face tilted in full view.   
  
Finally peering at his visible profile, Sport let a happy smile play on his lips.   
  
Nevertheless, he carried on his usual weekend routine, but made sure to do something first.

 

Sportacus threw on a hoodie, and jogged to the shop just outside the campus. He felt a little guilty for missing the gym yesterday, and while he made sure to run home to make up for it- and remembered how he really loved being outside and exercising in the cool, night air- he still felt as if that wasn't enough.   
  
Grabbing what he was after and giving a polite thanks to the cashier, he ran back to the dorm.   
  
He left the items inside and scribbled on a fluorescent yellow post-it note, before heading out to do some actual studying for his theory. 

* * *

 

 

Robbie awoke rather ungracefully at 12ish, trying to rub his bleary eyes and make out his surroundings. The curtain was open, warm sunlight pooling in and lighting up the room. He cringed.   
  
Just before he was about to roll over and try to go back to sleep, he spotted  _clutter_ on his bedside table and shot up.  
  
Upon closer inspection, he saw a bag and a note. He quickly grabbed both and peered into it.  
  
The bag contained a purple labelled vitamin water, a croissant, and a pot of various colourful fruit.  
  
Robbie blinked, confused, and decided to read the note first for explanation, ignoring the eyestrain he got from staring at this lucidly bright paper.  
  
_Good morning!_  
_I noticed the food you've had recently isn't the best for you, and I know you're tired, so I thought maybe you'd benefit from a good breakfast!_  
_Take care of yourself!_  
_\- Sportacus :)_

Shocked. Robbie was shocked. He was staring, gaze switching from the note to the bag.

''You're fucking kidding me.''  
  
...  
  
''No way.''  
  
...  
  
Robbie broke into a small fit of hysterical laughter, rather flustered.  
  
''He bought me breakfast..?''  
  
Pulling himself forcefully out his little trance, he popped up and quickly sorted himself out, even fitting a brief shower in to ease up yesterdays anguish.   
  
It was about 1 now, and the breakfast turned into a lunch, but he appreciated it greatly.   
  
He sat cross legged on his bed, munching away quite contently on his food, beaming.  
  
Pursing his lips, he thought for a while, before getting up again and pacing.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Sportacus came home later, finding the room empty as per, the bag he left cleared up.

He smiled and yawned, but quickly turned his head to the weird shape on his dresser.

Whatever it was, it was blue. And... square? Fuzzy?

Pouting, he skipped over and got a better look at it. It was woollen, with a ripped square of pearl white lined paper floating delicately on the top.

  
_Sportacus,_

 _Thank you very much for the breakfast._  
_I noticed you're out a lot, and it's getting chilly out._  
 _Make sure you wrap up warm when you're running._  
  
_Yours, Robbie._

Another warm smile spread across his face, as he left the note on the side and picked up the blue thing.  
  
It unravelled into a scarf. Relatively long, various shades of light blue with stripes of white knitted ever-so-carefully into this definitively cosy looking scarf.   
  
He rapidly wrapped it around his neck, relishing and nuzzling into how soft it was, chuckling softly to himself.   
  
'I can't wait to meet this Robbie officially...' he thought to himself as he unpacked his bag, keeping the scarf on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really short, I just didn't really know if it flowed right attached to the last chapter, so I made it separate!  
> It's currently 3 am, and I've been writing every chapter consecutively since around 11ish, so apologies for the weird sudden influx of chapters and then the stumped nothingness- I just need a little sleep hahaaa.  
> Thank you for reading! This is my first series fic so I'm a little confused, but I think I'm getting the hang of it..?  
> I appreciate all your lovely comments!  
> And for now, have a good night!  
> I'll try to continue this tomorrow, and maybe they can finally meet properly! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm eternally grateful for all your comments of concern!! I promise I rested a little!   
> <3

 

Monday morning brought only more work for an already disgruntled Robbie, though still bewildered by his roommate's token of generosity, and subsequently trying to lessen his caffeine intake.  
  
He had to admit, he did want to meet this mysteriously kind man, he felt as if he at least owed him an in-person  _thank you_ for the food.

Robbie decided that maybe he should make an effort to stay in tonight, just to introduce himself properly, if anything

And that's exactly what he did.   
  


* * *

 

Sportacus had spent the day doing his usual athletics, and made sure to go to the gym again as he was usually meant to.   
  
While he'd been dotting around from block to block, he kept that soft scarf firmly snug around his neck. For some reason, he was really attached to it.

It wasn't like the man never got presents; he always did. From the kids he mentored to other instructors who had small crushes on him, Sport had always been shrouded in gifts. 

Though, he owned virtually nothing for the winter, as he was fairly sure he was fine running around in a hoodie and exercising in place of a thick coat. 

This meant having an actual article to keep him not freezing was a little bit of a big deal to him, and he well and truly loved it.   
  
It took the whole day before he stopped to look at its intricate detail properly, spotting a small label with his name  _Sportacus_ sewn in in a very fancy cursive, glimmering with the gold thread.   
  
Robbie really had taken the time to do this, huh.   
  
He couldn't help but feel a little bad for obstructing his valuable study time with this scarf creation.   
  
Sport also figured though that Robbie probably didn't have a lot of friends, nor was he too popular, judging from the lack of photos he had around of himself or anyone remotely dear to him.

He blew hot air onto his hands, rubbing them together and tightening the woolly scarf as he began his jog home. 

 

Whilst he jogged along in the dark, he went past the shop- and stumbled a stop.   
  
He hadn't really had anything proper to eat today aside from a couple of fruits stashed in his bag, so he decided to make a healthy dinner to make up for it.  
  
Something balanced, and rich in vitamins. He decided on a pasta dish with plenty of chopped up vegetables and a hint of lemon. 

A quick, easy meal that'll warm him up and keep his energy levels up.

So he started his easy jog back home, humming happily to himself as he did so.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Sportacus got home to their dorm, and went upstairs again- greeted once more by the light from under the wooden door.   
  
He smiled happily, able to hear scribbling of a pencil inside this time, knowing Robbie was awake.   
  
It'd only taken a full week. 

But Sportacus found himself nervous, possibly for the first time in his life, and as he snuggled into his scarf he backed away from the door, deciding to cook the dinner in the shared kitchen first.  
  
It was actually empty. He figured, it being a Monday night, none of the other students would particularly relish the idea of good food at the very start of the week, and probably were thinking about ordering a take out instead.  
  


... Just like Robbie was doing, as he wrote out things in his notebook, referring every now and then back to his exercise book.  
  
The student had decided earlier to stay home, and wait for Sport, and decided to justify it with the idea that going out every single night was actually rather tiring, and not in the way he wanted it to be. 

So he sat, bouncing his leg under the table as he worked with the window open for fresh air. It was cold, very cold. And it was a bitter cold. Not a pleasant one.

But Robbie thought if he were to stay in, he needed to be able to breathe.   
  
A stomach rumble later he was pulled out his working mode and let out a long sigh, leaning back in his seat and shutting his eyes. 

Obviously he hadn't eaten today, nothing with substance anyway.

The sounds of light footsteps tore his eyes towards the door, as he tilted his head. Sportacus. Must be.

And that's when it hit him, too. The nerves. What would he say? Did he have to stand? Wh--

''Oh, hi!'' a voice smooth as honey, and ever so chipper filled the room.

Robbie blinked in awe, cheeks only mildly going pink. 

''H-Hi... Uhm-''   
  
He quickly took to his feet, standing awkwardly  _over_ Sportacus, noticing just how much taller he was compared to the perky male.

This difference didn't seem to affect Sport in any way, as he remained smiling warmly up at Robbie.   
  
''Ah! I made us both some dinner, I hope you don't mind!''   
  
Sportacus chuckled softly as he waltzed past Robbie and set down both the plates on a table, turning back to him.

''It's just pasta, but it's something hot! Good for the weather!''   
  
At the mention of the word, Robbie realized Sport was wrapped up happily in the scarf he knitted, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling a little.   
  
Then he actually processed what he'd said.

''W-- You made me dinner..?   
Thank you, I...''  
  
As Robbie stammered for words, Sportacus spoke up again.   
  
''Oh! And I put the rest of it in a plastic tub for you, so you can just warm it up in the microwave! You really should eat what you can if you have it!''   
  
His overall cheeriness really threw Robbie off, and it took him a minute to truly let it sink in that this man he hadn't met yet, had now made him two meals because he was worried about his eating habits. 

''I-- Thank you, really...'' Robbie weakly smiled back. 

A small giggle left the smaller man's mouth as he sat himself down on his bed.


	8. Chapter 8

 

''So!'' Sportacus piped up, cross legged on his bed and quickly shovelling forkfuls of veggies into his mouth. ''I hope my stuff hasn't been getting in your way or anything! I have to say, there's quite a difference between us!''   
  
Not once did his ridiculous smile falter, it was so sweet it was sickening. Robbie couldn't tear his eyes away from him.   
  
He was sat opposite Sportacus, on his own bed, also cross legged and cradling the bowl of pasta in his hands, letting the warmth seep in.

A slight nod, accompanied by a small cough, Robbie replied.

''Oh, no, don't worry about it. I hope you've settled in well.''   
  
He lied. The stark contrast of the clashing colours made him a little uncomfortable. But seeing as it surrounded his warm ethic, he couldn't shake it.

''Yes yes! It's quite lovely here!   
Everyone's been very nice to me, some even asking me to be their personal fitness coach!''  
  
Sportacus laughed at his own words, genuinely finding that funny.

Robbie didn't exactly know how to respond at all. The body language, the aura, the way he spoke and found some sort of positive thing in  _everything_ ; it was so alien to the introvert.

''I guess- You're athletic, no? It's only logical for them to ask...''  
  
Pulling his knees up, he shut off a bit and shrunk back into his bed. A wash of inferiority and a pang of jealousy manifested its way inside of the studious roommate, making him turn away.

''Say, wait. You prefer sweet foods, no? And I've seen how much you work, you probably don't have time to do any proper exercise...''

Robbie hid his face, waiting for the worst to come out from that obnoxiously Icelandic mouth.

''You're in pretty good shape! I mean, you're so tall and slender! Did you ever do yoga?''  
  
He swallowed, and blinked, turning back to the perfectly upright sat Sportacus who did not have a hint of mockery on his face at all, but actual intrigue. 

''N-No, I've only ever focused on my studies...''

The bed creaked as Sport shot up.

''Wow! That's amazing!   
You look very good then!''  
  
By the way he spoke, you'd think sparkles and flowers would just radiate off him.

A glance at the clock brought an inquisitive hum from his throat, as he stretched.

''Robbie, if you'd ever like to try exercise, or even go running with me when you're free, just ask! I'd like taking a friend along with me!''

His breath hitched in his throat as Robbie looked up.  _Did he just call me his friend?_ Robbie thought.

''Oh... W-wow okay.  
Thanks. I'll keep that in mind.''  
  
Sportacus nodded, flashing his teeth in a wide grin. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Sorry I updated non-stop then... disappeared.  
> I'm going away 'till New Years so I'm awfully sorry if I'm not as prominent as I was!  
> Once again, I really appreciate all the lovely comments I've been getting, and I wish you all happy holidays! <3

 

Robbie sighed.

It was around 11ish, and lights were out in the shared room.

Both in their respective beds, but of course Robbie wasn't asleep.

He instead was laying down, staring at the blank ceiling, trying to imagine shapes or stars in the white to somehow sleep.

Sportacus was undoubtably unconscious, facing the other way. It killed Robbie to see a peek of that same honey-gold hair from under the sheets, pulled up right to his head.

They were just so weirdly  _pretty,_ it wasn't fair. Effortless. Meanwhile for him, he spent hours trying to perfect his hair. Obviously, not often. Time was not an essence considering work.

It wasn't until Sportacus shifted and sighed softly in his sleep did Robbie realize he'd got lost staring at his back, and he quickly coughed awkwardly and turned away again. 

Another hour or so passed, he wasn't sure, and he was starting to tire of not being tired. 

Bringing his hands to his face, he rubbed, pulling down at his eyes and glancing down at the quilt on top of him. 

Jumping, he turned again to the sounds of shuffling, and eyed Sportacus in the dark as he got up and left the room.

Robbie was worried he'd done something. Maybe he'd somehow known he was watching him? Maybe his stirring had bothered him?  
  
.... Did he sleepwalk or something? This was the first night they'd both been home (minus the time Robbie was essentially closer to being dead than alive) so they wouldn't have been used to each other yet.   
  
After what seemed like forever, but was probably the equivalent of 10 minutes, the door clicked again. Robbie instinctively pulled his blanket up to cover half his face and shut his eyes tight, flinching and for some reason expecting violence. Paranoia only.   
  
Instead, he peeked one eye open to see a (like always) smiling Sportacus, holding two mugs from the kitchen.

''You can't sleep. And I can't sleep knowing you can't sleep!''   
  
Robbie tilted his head. ''W-What..?''  
  
Sportacus kept. Smiling.

''I made us both something warm. It's my favourite really, it definitely helps to calm you down if you need it! I know it might not get you to sleep, but it's nice anyway.''  
  
Not knowing what to do, Robbie simply pulled his legs up and crossed them, blinking up at him and nodding. He gracefully accepted the mug, shivering from the suddenness of the cold. 

Sportacus sat himself down on his bed again, sipping at his cup.

''What is it..?'' Robbie asked timidly.

''Oh, yes sorry. Half a mug of boiling water with 3 tablespoons of honey mixed in. Then, just fill the rest of the mug up with milk. That's all.''

The difference in his voice, from his cheery excitable self to a much warmer, softer version had a strange affect on Robbie's heart. It fluttered almost.

''Thank you, really...'' he took a small sip himself, immediately hit by the sweetness, but able to take a deep breath out. ''You're awfully kind, Sportacus.''  
  
He beamed. ''Thank you! I've been nicknamed 'the blue sports elf' before, purely because apparently I'm rather hyperactive. I don't see it, personally!''  
  
Robbie glared at him.  
  
But chose to stay silent, and drank from his mug.

After the swig, he looked up again at the sight of Sportacus cradling his mug, hair say ever so beautifully as it did so, staring longingly out the window to the lights laid on the trees outside. 

Robbie choked.   
  
The spluttering caught Sport's attention. ''You alright??''   
  
Robbie nodded fast, covering his mouth as he coughed. 

''I'm always okay, not to worry.''  
  
This actually brought a frown out the athlete. 

''I... Wouldn't agree, Robbie. Your eating and sleeping habits are really not the best. I'm very concerned you'll get really ill!''  
  
The abrupt change in conversation tone made Sportacus realize how awkward it sounded, so he tried to lighten it up again with a chuckle.

''And, it's not like I can take care of you all day!''   
  
A small smile grew on Robbie's lips, as he nodded and shrugged. 

''Yeah, I'm sorry. It's been like this for a long while, elfie.'' The name made Sportacus pout. ''I'm just, kinda used to it. That's all. Don't know what else to do.''  
  
Placing his mug on the table, the curly-haired male sat back against the wall on his side, blanket gathered around his lap.

''I understand.   
Maybe this weekend I could try to help you out with some simple exercise techniques?''  
  
Robbie flinched again.

''--Breathing techniques, I mean.   
I wouldn't make you run a marathon.''   
  
He winked and Robbie felt his chest tighten and his heart explode.  
  
''What have you got tomorrow? I'll leave you some quick notes on what you can do if you feel particularly stressed during your classes, alright?''  
  
Rubbing his tired eyes, the black haired man murmured happily.

''Thanks, Sportacus.''

''Don't mention it, friend.'' 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for being so patient with me while I was away, I hope you all had a lovely NewYears!!

 

A few weeks, nearly a month into uni life and things were pretty good.   
  
The two roommates had basically adapted to their own lifestyles, and worked around each other seamlessly.  
  
Only on the odd occasion did Robbie trip over left out sports equipment.  
  
Seeing as the September was mostly over, as were the preliminary tests, which meant Robbie was able to relax more and take some time out to care for himself.  
  
This mostly included redying his hair, but some of Sportacus' food tips slipped in too. He liked that man, the incapability of him being remotely negative was something he needed.   
  
Being miserable a lot of the time is very emotionally tiring, so having just that beacon of sunshine to keep him grounded was definitely appreciated.  
  
The melancholic mister was cross legged on his bed, browsing through notes on his laptop and cross-checking with his notebook to see if he'd written everything from the lecture. His eyeliner was smudged lazily around his eyes, a product of being up ridiculously early for no reason and immediately working due to the inability to sleep again.   
  
A shout from outside the window, centred in the room, tore his attention away quite abruptly.   
  
''Robbie!!'' a muffled shout persisted.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he laid his laptop to the side and grunted as he lurched forward, walking to the windowsill.

Standing proudly with a hand on his hip, and that stupidly broad smile was Sportacus, legitimately reflecting the sunlight.

''Robbie! It's a lovely day, and you haven't eaten! Come out with me!''  
  
Robbie felt a rogue flooding his cheeks. There was a fit man, outside, calling to him obnoxiously loud to go out with him.  _For God's sake, Sportacus._

The dark haired man waved his hand dismissively, turning his nose up and calling back.

''I don't need anything, Elfy. And I don't like the sun.''  
  
A warm laugh responded.

''Don't be silly! We can even just get coffee, if you like!''  
  
Robbie sighed. He knew the strange wording was due to Sportacus very obviously not being too fluent in English, and took a few minutes to consider how long he'd stayed in that same cramped position, working. All the words were starting to jumble into a mess in his head anyway. And, he could use some coffee...  
  
''Fine. I'll be down in a minute.''

Sportacus grinned and giddied excitedly as he waited.  
  
Sure enough, five minutes or so later Robbie emerged from the lobby door, dressed all in baggy black clothing with rounded sunglasses, frowning at the overwhelming brightness.   
  
Sportacus laughed again as he heard the quiet ' _ugh'_ leave Robbie's upturned mouth.

''You look great. Very noticeable in this sun!'' he responded happily.

Robbie raised an eyebrow at him, peering through his blackened sunglasses.   
  
''Coffee. That's it.''   
  
The athlete nodded, holding a hand to his heart. 

''That was the agreement.''  
  
A quick ' _hmmph_ ' came out the taller man as they walked down the path together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 5 am but I'm back home, and I should (hopefully) be updating more regularly!! Again, thank you all for your patience! I wish every one of you a lovely, positivity-filled 2017! <3


	11. Chapter 11

''So, what have you been doing today?''  
  
The watch on Robbie's wrist read 12pm, which may not have been particularly early for himself, but for the high functioning sportster he knew it was already a full practice.   
  
''Hm? Oh! Yes, I've been taking it quite slow today! I've just been running around the track all day, that's all.''  
  
Robbie tried calculating in his head how far that was, seeing as the track is 400 metres, and the dorm is another 1100 metres away from the track... Wait, was it? He could've sworn it was behind the art block, which is like 10 minutes away walking--  
  


''What about you, Robbie?''  
  
A bubble near popped in his brain as he turned his head to face Sportacus.  _Oh. Right. Conversation._  
  
''Oh uhm, just studies, as per.''   
  
Robbie yawned as he stretched his arms up, an audible snap coming from his shoulder, followed by a quiet hiss.

... And Sportacus staring in horror.

''You really must do stretches and keep warm, Robbie! It's not good to have locked joints like that!''  
  
Robbie stuck his tongue out at him in response.

''...  
How about you go on a walk with me every week, just to get food from the store! Two birds one stone is the saying, yes?''

Robbie scoffed.

''Not even gonna ask me to coffee, huh?''

A look of confusion struck the small man.

''Robbie, that's what we're doing right now.''  
  
He pursed his lips and blinked at the confused man.

''Oh. Right. Sorry, never mind.  
\--Anyway, I don't think that's too convenient for either of us.''  
  
Sportacus just shrugged and smiled.  
  
''I wouldn't mind cutting my gym hours to go out with you.''  
  
Robbie felt that same grip on his heart tighten, those choice of words combined with that soft tone of voice tugging on his heartstrings.  
  
He chose to keep quiet on the way to the coffee shop and it wasn't until they sat down after ordering that he spoke up again.

''Did you not get anything?'' Robbie questioned, almost systematically ripping sugar packets and pouring it into his already caramel drizzled and whipped cream topped coffee mug.

Sportacus sat opposite him, perfectly upright, fingers laced together as his eyes bounced back from Robbie's face to those damn sugar packets thrown lazily on the table with genuine concern and near nausea. 

''S-Sugar intolerance. Makes me weirdly tired! I stay away from it.''   
  
He took an uneasy gulp as Robbie threw the 6th packet to the side.

''Hmm. That can't be healthy, right?'' He spoke as he ripped the 7th.

The colour draining from his face, Sportacus chimed in again.

''You can get sugar elsewhere, like in fruit!   
... Please stop adding more sugar packets, Robbie. You're going to have a heartattack.''  
  
This made Robbie snort, as he started stirring the mixture of pure candy.

''I've been doing this since forever, Sportsy. Don't worry.''

Sportacus aged 20 years on the spot. 

''Don't kiss me then. I'm pretty sure my bloodstream is syrup.'' Robbie chuckled to himself.  
  
Another smile drew onto the curly man's face, as he scooted his chair closer to the table.

''You make me laugh, Robbie. I'm very glad you're my roommate!''   
  
He laid his hand atop Robbie's on the table, making the dark-clad student look up impeccably fast.  
  
The two maintained eye contact for a few seconds, before Robbie's throat hitched and an ungodly high pitched squeak came out of it.

''WELL this coffee was GREAT I think it's time I go H-HOME NOW!'' he swung to the side in his chair, launching to his feet.  
  
Sport only sniggered as he got up with him, resting a gentle hand on the tall man's shoulder.

''We live together, Robbie. I'll go with you.''  
  
Robbie just stared blankly forward, nodding statically as his mind just  _screamed. OH MY GOD. HE'S SO PRETTY. OH MY G O D._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my laptop, 'sportster' is a word.
> 
> Who knew?


	12. Chapter 12

 

They got back to the room at around 2ish, so Robbie couldn't use the excuse of leaving for his usual nightly suffering sessions. And honestly, he couldn't be bothered to go anywhere else anyway.

So he did the next most sensible thing, and locked himself in the bathroom the second they stepped through the door.

''W-- Woah there, Robbie, are you okay?'' a concerned Sportacus inquired. This was possibly the fastest he'd ever seen him move.

''YES yes YES!! JUST  _FINE_!!'' a shrill, high pitched voice shot back from the bathroom door.

Sportacus hesitated a minute, before shrugging and shuffling further into their room, dropping to the floor and just doing some one handed pushups in waiting.  _Extra._

Robbie meanwhile, was sat on the cool tiled bathroom floor, staring blankly at the white cabinets in-front of him and re-evaluating his entire life.

 _I can't like him. I don't like anyone._ He grabbed a fistful of his hair in frustration. 

_If I do... It's a crush. That's it. Nobody's given me attention in ages, so for someone like him to come along the way he has..._

Robbie shook his head, agitated. He proceeded to go through the five stages of grief. 

1} Denial.  _I don't like him. That's stupid. He isn't remotely my type. If I wanted a fucking football fucker I'd pick one up from the gym. No. I don't like him.  
  
_ 2} Anger.  _WHAT THE FUCK. WHY HIM OF LIKE, ALL PEOPLE?? THERE ARE SO MANY PRETTY PEOPLE LIKE WHY SHOULD I JUST LIMIT MYSELF TO MY ROOMMATE NO GROSS._

3} Bargaining.  _Well... I guess maybe it's okay? I mean, seeing as I don't see many people as it is..._

4} Depression.  _I can't believe this. What am I supposed to do? I can't tell him, that'd be weird. And even by some miracle we got together, it'd have to end at some point... This is just stupid. I should stay quiet._

5} Acceptance.  _At most, it's a crush. Crushes are normal. Crushes happen. That's fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine._

Deeply exhaling, he let his gaze fall to the floor, took another minute or so just to wallow miserably, then got up.   
He brushed himself off, and straightened out his clothes, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror as he leant forward on the surface slightly. 

 _Don't fuck this up,_ he ushered himself. Another deep sigh later, he stood up straight and fixed his hair. 

The door clicked as Robbie pushed it open, and he looked at Sportacus. He'd changed his position on the floor doing pushups to the bed, lifting weights with his legs while sat on the side. 

''Oh! Robbie! Are you sure you're okay?''  
  
Robbie nodded, biting the inside of his lip as he edged closer to the athlete.

''I've... Just been figuring something out. And I think I've come to a pretty solid conclusion.'' 

Sportacus put the weights to the side and shifted, turning to face Robbie more. He blinked up as he listened.

''Yeah? What's that then?''

A shaky breath came out the awkwardly stood man, wishing that fucker didn't have such puppy dog eyes all the time.

''I just-- need to...''

Sportacus tilted his head in confusion, waiting patiently for Robbie to finish.

But Robbie let out an irritated ' _UGH_ ' and slumped down on the bed next to him. 

''Oh, Robbie. It's okay! Whatever's troubling you, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon!'' Sportacus wrapped his stupid muscly arm around Robbie's shoulders, grinning happily as he rubbed his arm. 

The sudden warmth made Robbie shiver, and more miserable. 

_Why'd I have to get a roommate..._


End file.
